


Slow Hands

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nsfw content, Song fic, but not explicit nsfw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the song "Slow Hands" by the mad lad Niall Horan





	Slow Hands

The ocean breeze drifted through your hair carrying with it the smell of salt. You pushed your toes deeper into the wet sand along the tide line. Despite the roar of the bonfire party behind you, you managed to lose yourself in the undulating waves as they crashed against the beach and slid back into the vast expanse of black where even the horizon slipped away.

“Trying to escape the party, too, huh.” There was a grunt as a man sat down next to you. You heard him shift and settle into the sand but chose to ignore him, closing your eyes and leaning back on your arms. Everything fell quiet again except the soft murmuring of the ocean begging you to dive in. The next breeze carried with it the smell of cologne and whiskey mingling with the salt spray.

“Hey,” he said, tapping your arm. You cracked an eye open and saw he was pointing to a distant spot in the sky where the horizon and the ocean blended together. A light in the corner of your vision caught your attention and you watched star after star streak across the sky, mirrored in the black ocean waters. With every passing star your smile widened and you turned excitedly to the man next to you. He was all jawline and soft eyes and you practically melted into the sand. The bonfire behind him cast his face into silhouette, lit only briefly by the shooting stars. You couldn’t pry your eyes away from him, nor him you. It felt electric. It felt spiritual.

“Do you like milkshakes,” you asked.

The man laughed and your chest tightened. “Not an ice breaker I’ve heard before, but yeah. I do.”

You stood and offered him your hand after brushing the sand off your clothes. “Come on then.”

Even the grating howl of a straw in an empty cup couldn’t dull your mood. You sat on the edge of the pier with Bones’ jacket on your shoulders and his arm around your waist, the taste of chocolate ice cream still sharp on your tongue. Your body shook as the cold ocean foam splashed up against your legs. You could smell a storm coming.

“Maybe milkshakes weren’t the best idea,” Bones said, rubbing your arm to warm you up.

“Pfft, milkshakes are always a good idea.” You giggled when you caught sight of the whipped cream on the end of Bones’ nose. Sitting up, you gave his nose a quick peck, cleaning off the whipped cream in the process. Bones’ arm tightened around your waist as you did, though, keeping you from sitting back down. A rush of adrenaline hit you as Bones put his other hand on your thigh and pulled you closer. You could smell the strawberry ice cream still on his breath and when he finally kissed you it tasted like heaven.

“I think we oughta get you home, sweetheart,” Bones said, his voice a whisper against the writhing waves.

The bottom dropped out by the time you finally arrived back at your apartment. You held Bones’ jacket over your head as you ran inside, laughing as the water splashed up from the puddles and soaked the bottom of your jeans. Bones cursed under his breath as he sat on the stairs and undid his shoes. A small lake fell out when he turned them upside down. You took the opportunity to wring out Bones’ jacket over his head, soaking him even more, before you bounded up the stairs. You heard Bones clamoring after you.

He caught you as you were unlocking your apartment door, trapping you against it. “Didn’t think you could get up that fast, grandpa,” you teased.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, sugar.” Bones’ voice dropped an octave and your heart jumped to your throat. You were sure you stopped breathing, focusing on the feel of Bones’ fingers digging into your hip bones and the sound of thunder clapping outside. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end as if the lighting outside was running between you now.

At the same moment you stood on your toes to reach Bones, he leaned down to close the gap between your lips. His fingers pressed harder on your hips and you wondered briefly if it would bruise but the low groan coming from Bones as you tugged on his hair commanded your full attention. You fumbled with the door to your apartment and the two of you all but fell in, shedding clothes on your way to the bedroom.

Bones explored your body like a man on a pilgrimage. You were his holy site. Every touch was sacred and every moan a hymn that made his mind race with thoughts of how best to serve you. He felt himself unwinding. He found himself begging. Praying. Worshiping. He found himself in the delicate touch of your fingers tracing down his skin. In the sweat dripping down your back. In the way your fingers and toes curled when he moved inside you just right. 

“Bones,” you breathed, tightening your fingers in his hair. His arm slid around you when your back arched. He pulled you impossibly close and you lost track of where your skin ended and his began. “I want you.”

His lips captured yours again as your bodies moved together between the sheets. Without words you knew he felt the same. You could’ve gone all night hearing his groans in your ear and feeling his skin slide against yours but you felt your core tightening. You were no match for his curious tongue and his stupid slow hands that stretched every touch into an eternity until your lungs felt close to bursting and you unraveled in his arms.

He fell against you, propped up on his arm. His breath washed over you in quick pants as you basked in each other’s glow. The bed creaked when Bones dropped to your side and draped his arm across your stomach. Your head fit perfectly under his chin as you laid across his chest, hand over his heart. The rhythmic rise and swell of his chest brought you back to the ocean, toes pushing deeper into your sheets instead of the sand. For the second time that night, you were seeing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
